Ghostly Assassin
by Cher-izard
Summary: The idea of killing being the right thing to do was still foreign to him. Hitting two birds with one stone, Clockwork sends Phantom to assist in the taking down of a corrupt empire to show him that kill to save was okay, as well as solve a problem of a ghostly emperor who made a grave mistake.
1. Ghostly Emperor

Title: Ghostly Assassin

Akame Ga Kiru/Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru or Danny Phantom, no matter how much I'd give away (half my life, anyone?)

Rating: High T for future gore, violence, and themes

Summary: The idea of killing being the right thing to do was still foreign to him. Hitting two birds with one stone, Clockwork sends Phantom to assist in the taking down of a corrupt empire to show him that kill to save was okay, as well as solve a problem of a ghostly emperor who made a grave mistake.

Chapter 1: Ghostly Emperor

* * *

><p>Seventeen-year-old Daniel Fenton let out an exaggerated sigh as he plopped down onto the violet beanbag chair inside of his Guardian's ghostly lair. He let his head fall back, causing the white locks to play in a furiously shaggy fashion on it as two white-washed rings popped around his waist.<p>

"I know you said you could make yourself comfortable when you visit me, but for today I think it'd be wise to remain in your ghost form."

The half-ghost jumped at the sudden voice and flipped his head up to stare at the time master. "Clockwork!" The rings faded out of existence in acceptance of the elder ghost's advice as the teen stared at him. Danny beamed, sitting up in his seat happily at the sight of him.

Danny's fell onto the figure that was standing next to him as well; the ghost looked to be in his late seventies, with flush-white skin and hair, and glowing red eyes that stood out. A transparent golden crown hovered above the man's head. The half-ghosts beaming smile fell as a sense of anticipation flooded through him.

Clockwork never introduced him to other ghosts personally. Anytime the time master interfered, it was almost always indirectly so he could avoid the brunt of the burn from the Observants. If Danny was meeting someone personally, well…

"Danny," Clockwork returned with a small smile. "Thank you for visiting again. Although, this time I'm afraid I won't be able to let you watch 2040 TV shows." The ghost gestured to the other one next to him, saying, "This is a friend of mine. He requires some help and I proposed you."

Danny scrunched up his face, shifting in the seat with a sudden new amount of uncomfort. "I don't help anymore. Sorry." He hadn't done any active hero work or much else in ages. Something in him snapped and any factor that could've deemed him a hero was thrown at the door the moment he intentionally put another ghost's ectoplasm on his hands. Repeatedly.

He wasn't quitting because of the guilt; he was quitting because he felt none.

His Guardian's smile didn't fade, but a small chuckle escaped his lips. Danny narrowed his eyes, not appreciating the act. Clockwork's place had been his form of sanctuary. Jazz had been heavily disappointed in him, Sam had been amazed he hadn't felt any guilt, and Tucker was still in shock. Clockwork had been the only one to tell him he had every right to not feel guilty.

And now, the time ghost was laughing at him.

The white ghost took a couple hovering steps towards him and bowed his head. "I'm an emperor of an old kingdom. It's begun to fall, and I'm willing to beg you to help return it to its prospering age."

"Go die in a hole."

Clockwork snorted, laughing again, before shaking his head. "You should hear him out, Danny."

"No. I'm through. If you want some hero that can appear and save the world and make everyone agree, so ask Superman," Danny spat, his eyes crackling with energy. "You don't want my help. Go find some other Great One."

The emperor guy had the nerve to smile. "If I wanted Superman, I would've asked Clockwork to take me to the DC universe."

"I'm a killer."

"I'm aware."

"I killed and felt no regret."

"The person you killed deserved to die."

_How can you say that?_ Danny thought, glancing away from the ghost. He didn't even need to speak for both of the elders to know what was going through his head, but they could still sense the unease in the air.

Clockwork decided then to speak up. "Danny, innocent people are dying because the people in power are abusing it."

Danny didn't make eye contact.

"The kingdom doesn't need a holy hero like you've painted out. It needs someone to make a change by taking control."

"What do you want me to do about it?" the phantom asked, staring at the ground by his feet. "Kill the person in power and spawn a war of rebellion?"

"Well, the rebellion's already begun forming," the emperor pointed out. "The kingdom's falling apart and needs to be fixed. Some have plans, but…"

Clockwork sighed. "Lives will be lost that shouldn't people. People who don't deserve to be killed will be, simply because they're fighting for freedom."

Danny knew that, after that, resistance was futile.

"So what do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>The town itself was lively. People bristled about, running errands with large shopping carts or buying simple bread, or they chatted near fountains or by benches. Gamblers nearby made bets on everything, while someone next could be falling in love for the first time. The scent of baked good roamed about, followed by the sound of echoed laughter. The city itself seemed beautiful, almost as if it was built for prosperity. The glorious, peaceful undertone that it had taken upon itself was something that foreigners saw.<p>

Most foreigners only saw the good. The sight of the lively capital left them wanting to find a place in it and discover their own reason. It was a place of hope for country men, warriors, or people who were running from dark pasts. It seemed pure, warm, and welcoming.

But those who lived in the capital, who took in what it had to offer daily, understood the hidden meaning to everything. They saw things others didn't, and even if they saw, they ignored. The selfish wills of humanity caused them to not to get involved, for fear they would be next and wouldn't have a chance at the new start they had been looking for.

The way soldiers threatened civilians for extra money. Older men forcing themselves onto younger women to show dominance and power. Con artists skillfully weaving every person out of all their spare change. Professional gamblers cheating their way to countless wins. Murders of the person who insulted you. Firing someone because they didn't accept a bribe, and then hiring someone because that someone conned their way in.

The place that appeared so solid, wonderful, and peaceful was really a place of disgust, vile acts, and injustice.

When Daniel Fenton, age seventeen, appeared in the middle of a small shopping center, he had been prepared to witness brutal acts. The raven-haired teen had expected there to be war on the streets, blood on rotting floors, and people to be screaming. The chosen "savior" of the world hadn't expected to see all the horrendous acts so well hidden.

But he saw through the misty cover-up of the town unlike most newcomers would. Danny took one look at a person and saw the true evil in their soul, the energy that radiated painfully from their aura. Others, he'd feel the pure agony they suffered, yet still put a smile on their face.

This was what the emperor had meant when he said his kingdom had been falling apart. It was crumbling from within, and thus, needed to be fixed that way.

The only question was: "How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, as the first official thing I've ever posted, I figured this would be a good start, ne? It's not too bad, right? Mostly, I'm just surprised that no one's done anything for this yet. A DP and AKG crossover is, like, an epic idea. There isn't a guarantee that I'll finishcontinue this, but personally, this needed to be up on the site because I _know_ there's gotta be someone thinking the same thing as me. **


	2. Ghostly Beginnings

Title: Ghostly Assassin

Akame Ga Kiru/Danny Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kiru or Danny Phantom, no matter how much I'd give away (half my life, anyone?)

Rating: High T for future gore, violence, and themes

Summary: The idea of killing being the right thing to do was still foreign to him. Hitting two birds with one stone, Clockwork sends Phantom to assist in the taking down of a corrupt empire to show him that kill to save was okay, as well as solve a problem of a ghostly emperor who made a grave mistake.

Chapter 2: Ghostly Beginnings

* * *

><p>"So… I can have the job?" Danny blinked, processing exactly what was happening as he stared at the cheeky man before him (his nametag read Takato). Either his luck was turning around for the first time in his life (not just half-life) or there was a serious catch.<p>

Because, seriously, all he did was walk in and ask for a job at the strange cafe the man ran. It couldn't have been _that easy_ to get a job in the depressing place he ended up in. People looked poor and saddened due to, what he assumed, economy and politics. That tended to be the main root of any civilization problem. However, if all he had to do was walk in and he magically got a job, then… _Is everyone in this place just lazy? No, that can't be. I'm missing something. What am I missing?_

"I just said that, didn't I?" The red-haired man beamed, ducking under the counter in a fluid movement and pulling out a work apron. "Out other worked died the other day — he had a duel job working as a part-time guard for the Trecans, who Night Raid got — and not many people come here looking for a waiter job. Can ya start now, Danny? A dinner rush is gonna head in soon. Rawl used to help me."

Danny hesitantly accepted the black apron, throwing it over his arm, and Takato a blank look. No part of him wanted to deem him lucky for the job he got, and he didn't, but the fact that the death hung over almost like it was common place set off the half-ghost. Few times in his life had someone died. He remembered feeling depressed when he heard his grandmother had, but Danny had been twelve and only met the bitter women once.

Takato just said that his work buddy Rawl was murder (Night Raid?) with a smile on his face.

The kingdom really was fucked up.

Danny blinked a couple times before he slipped the apron on. He gave a small nod to the man, though the curiosity pegged him. "Who's Night Raid, by the way?" the half-ghost asked, following Takato as he moved to show Danny around the counter. "I'm new in town. From the… country."

If Takato noticed Danny's hesitation, he didn't point it out. "Night Raid? Guess they're not big enough to make it out, huh?" He snorted, opening a small door and letting Danny in to show him basics quickly. "That's the glasses and you'll leave order notes here. Night Raid is a group of assassins who target nobles, politicians, and even Capital guards. Here's the simple alcohol. By the way, how old are you, Danny?"

"Oh, I'm seventeen. They really just… kill?" He frowned, feeling a shudder run through as the thought of killing hit him again. Night Raid, huh? If they really targeted those people, and if Danny was right about some of the problem (he knew he was; the odd ghost and Clockwork had said that the kingdom was crumbling from within), then the group obviously had noticed it.

They were probably part of the rebellion that was forming, or had formed. Danny wasn't sure which. He had arrived a few hours ago; no time to learn details. In fact, Danny wasn't sure what route would be best for him.

Did he want to fix it from the inside? If he could (somehow) gain the ability to hold authority and power, he may be able to influence major decisions and get close to the "Great Emperor". That seemed like the best option, but it would take too long. Danny wanted in and out of the dimension; he wanted to get back home to Sam and Jazz and Tucker, despite their recent change in attitude towards him.

However, if he could help in taking down the empire completely, and assist in the beginnings of a new empire, he'd be able to get home sooner. Maybe even within a few months, if the rebellion was capable. That was desired. However, if the rebellion started a war, which forced him to kill again…

Danny wasn't sickened by killing. If someone was killing others, his sense of justice prevailed over mercy. They deserved to be killed. And the idea of him doing the killing didn't sicken him. Danny just… didn't care. It _scared_ him.

Takato's sudden answer called Danny from his mental musings. "Yeah. Leave a lot of bloodshed. They typically kill all the guards and servants, as well as people who were with the other at the time. Only a few of their faces are known." He nodded his head to the left, gesturing to the wall. "There's a poster board outside on the store next door."

Danny glanced behind him, a contemplating look on his face, before he turned back to his new boss. "I'll check it out sometime."

"You should! You never know if they'll be out for you." Takato rolled his eyes dramatically before lightly shoving Danny back out from behind the bar. "Now, you get paid by the hour. You work afternoons Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday as well as our all-nighters on Friday night. You'd leave at sunrise. Mornings every other Monday, so come in next Monday. You'll be paid at the end of the week." He rushed him out, grinning excitedly. "Now go deal with annoying customers, but smile and treat them like the emperor himself!"

Danny resisted the urge to snort, only saying back a light "no promises" before he turned to face the 'dinner crowd'.

Being paid at the end of the week would be a problem, but he could easily survive until then. He didn't have to eat as much as a normal human, since his ectoplasm seemed to sustain his energy even while human (and ectoplasm was scattered around the air in this dimension; not as much as Amity Park, but more than the normal places at home). All Danny really needed was a better change of clothes and a place to stay.

Well, he could stay in an abandoned building for a few days. There looked to be a few of those that people avoided, almost like they were haunted. Easy, really. And clothes… stealing them was wrong, but he could live with that _for now_. He'd find a way to pay whoever he stole from back later. Besides, it's just be a pair of pants and a shirt or two so he'd fit the look.

He had recieved a few odd looks for his jeans and cotton red and blue hoodie, but the people seemed to blow it off as him being a foreigner. Which was more accurate than they knew.

With his goals and basic mental route set, Danny set about talking to the first set of customers with a fake smile and cheery lies, hardened from his years of secret keeping.

_I don't want to kill anyone. Actually, I want to kill people who deserve it. It could start out with killing bad people, but what if I begin to have bloodlust? Dan was a maniac who killed for fun. His timeline failed and never will exist. I don't have that much faith in myself. I have that faith in myself. Why couldn't my life be normal? I have the ability to make a change. Killing is wrong—Superman never killed. Despite all their experiments, Mom and dad never killed. I don't want to challenge their morals. Here, others won't know of **my** past morals. They can't judge **me.** I don't know what to do. I need to fix the empire. _I don't want to kill, but… I may have to.

Through Danny's fake smiles, his thought processes ended on the final note of: _My half-life sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's an update! Glad y'all like. ^^ For now, timeline-wise, this is no Phantom Planet and before the beginning of the manga. Danny's parents don't know his secret (but that doesn't matter too much). I don't know when I'll enter the plot of the manga in soon, but Danny needs to get out there in a way that makes sense. Hopefully this does. If any information is incorrect or something doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm new to posting and sharing so it'll be nice having other eyes see this. ^^<strong>

**Yo. You should totally review. Cuz I love you guyz.**


End file.
